


Sharing the Season

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Sam overhears your wish for the holiday season and decides to take action.





	Sharing the Season

Sam was walking down the hall of the bunker, heading for the kitchen to get a glass of water to drink before bed.  His footsteps were silent with his socks on the bare floor, his pajama pants hanging low on his hips.  He ran a hand through his hair as he yawned deeply.

When he rounded the corner and passed the door to the library, he heard soft talking.  He stopped, wondering what you were doing up so late and who you were talking to.  He peeked his head around the door, seeing you sitting at the table with your back to him.  You had your cell phone to your ear, the act explaining immediately who you were talking to.

Sam didn’t mean to intrude, but he couldn’t help but be entranced by the way your hair was pulled up messily into a bun, looking awfully cute, or the way your sleep shirt had fallen off one shoulder in a way that wasn’t meant to be sexy, but definitely was appealing to Sam.  He thought you looked perfect, all ready for bed and comfortable in the bunker, but he couldn’t admit that to you.  He was keeping his distance, he didn’t want you to get hurt because of a relationship with him.

“I know, Bess…”

 _Bess_ , Sam thought.   _Garth’s Bess?_   Sam and Dean had introduced you to the werewolf couple a few months back and you had gotten along great with Bess right off the bat, but he didn’t realize that you were still in touch.  As much as Sam didn’t want to intrude on your girl talk…

“Sam just doesn’t see me that way,” you said, making Sam’s mind stop wandering and zero in on your words. You were talking about him, on the phone late at night, to Bess.  Why?

You were quiet for a minute, making Sam’s heart hammer in his chest with the waiting and anticipation. When he thought maybe you weren’t going to talk again, he heard you sigh.  “I know, Bess,” you repeated, but this time you went on.  “I just wish, for once, my holiday season could be shared with someone I love.  The man I love.  He just doesn’t see me that way.”

Sam couldn’t stop the gasp that escaped his throat, but as soon as the noise sounded he was out of the open doorway and flat against the wall, hiding from your eyes as you turned to see what the noise was behind you.  Any slower and Sam would have been caught.

“I’ve got to go, Bess. Thanks for talking, I promise we’ll catch up again soon.”

As you ended your conversation, Sam hurried back to his room, feet still silent on the floor.  If what he overheard meant what he thought it meant, he had some things to think about and needed to get to work.

The next day Dean found a hunt, but Sam elected to stay behind.  It was just a simple salt and burn, so he sent you and Dean alone to take care of the ghost.  “Research,” he used as an excuse.  “I found a book that mentioned the Empty and I wanted to look into it a bit more – you guys have got this one covered just fine.”

Dean’s eyes were skeptical, but he shrugged, telling you to be ready in twenty before disappearing down the hall.  Sam gave you a small smile, noticing the way you automatically smiled back.  He loved your smile, he wished he could make you smile every day for the rest of your life.

That was the ultimate goal, but to accomplish that goal he needed to take action now, and needed the time to set his plan in motion.  Hopefully the time that you and Dean would be on the hunt would be enough.

Sam knew that you loved the holidays.  It was one of the first things he learned about you when you’d met on a hunt years before: you were pissed at the ghoul that it was getting busy on Christmas Eve. You’d teamed up with the brothers and ganked it quickly before the three of you had a small Christmas celebration of your own afterward, in the motel room you’d decorated like it was your permanent home.  Hopefully he could use your love of the holidays and your wish for someone special to share them with, namely Sam, to his advantage.

He was finally going to put himself out there for you, hopefully earning a permanent place in your life.

While you and Dean were gone, just 52 hours in the bunker by himself, Sam busied himself decorating and preparing.  He decked out the bunker with holiday cheer, using all of his knowledge of you to make everything perfect.  He set up the tree, but didn’t decorate it – he knew you liked to decorate it and wanted to share that with you.  He got all of the ingredients for gingerbread ready, eager to bake and make houses with you when you got home.  He hung mistletoe here and there – nowhere that he and Dean would be stuck of course, but a few places in the library and one or two places in your room and his own.

Maybe he’d be lucky and end up under the mistletoe with you.

Sam lit some holiday scented candles and figured out how to work the fireplace in the library, making sure that the flue was open.  He gathered pinecones from the forest surrounding the bunker and made a nice little pinecone-and-berry setting by the fire, something Dean would surely make fun of him for.

He found some of the most comfortable blankets from the bunker’s storage rooms, washing them thoroughly and drying them until they were as fluffy as possible.  He put blankets in every room, draped over chairs or stacked neatly on furniture.  Sam knew you loved to be cuddled up under a fluffy blanket, and maybe he would be able to snuggle with you by the fire.

When he had done every little thing he could think of to make the bunker full of holiday cheer, he finally settled.  Sam had bought you a couple of presents weeks ago, unsure of which one to give you.  As he worked, he decided to give you both – the simple, friendly lore book that he knew you’d enjoy reading, as well as the gorgeous pendant necklace, protection runes etched into and around the setting of your birthstone.

The necklace was a bit much for just a friend, he knew, but if he had understood you correctly on the phone that night and you felt the same way about him as he did you, he hoped he could give it to you for Christmas as your boyfriend.

Dean called when you were stopping at the grocery store in town, letting Sam know that you’d be back in just a couple hours.  Sam’s nerves were going haywire but he was excited to see you.  It was getting late and he hoped that Dean would go straight to bed, allowing you and Sam some alone time to talk.

When the door of the bunker creaked open, Sam headed over to help bring in the groceries.  “What’s that smell?” Dean grunted, dragging his bag and yours in the door as you followed him with more bags.

“Mmm, smells like Christmas,” you answered, closing your eyes and taking a deep breath.  Sam watched you, wishing he could just kiss you right then and there, but he didn’t want to do anything like that in front of Dean – at least not yet.

“Yeah, I did some decorating and stuff,” Sam explained, taking some of the bags from you and following Dean down the stairs.  “Left a few things for us to do together, though,” he threw over his shoulder, seeing you smile brightly.

“Like the tree?” you asked, hope in your voice.

“Like the tree,” Sam affirmed, heading for the kitchen.  Dean was there, dropping off a few bags.  Before you had come in after them, Dean grabbed Sam’s arm.

“I hope you’re doing what I think you’re doing, cause she really wants to have a nice holiday this year,” he said quietly, looking Sam in the eye.  Sam nodded and Dean clapped his shoulder a couple times before heading out of the kitchen.

“I’m going to bed!” Dean hollered, the announcement telling Sam to get a move on in not as many words.

You were giggling at Dean’s exclamation when you came in the kitchen and the two of you got to work unloading the groceries.  It was when you opened the pantry to put things away that you finally said something.

“Are those ingredients for gingerbread houses?”

Sam shrugged, trying to be nonchalant.  “Yeah, I thought you might want to make and build a house with me or something.”

“I’d love to,” was all you replied before the two of you finished putting groceries away.  Sam didn’t want you to go to bed yet, he had gotten himself excited about seeing you and sharing holiday traditions with you that he didn’t want to lose his momentum.

“Y/N?” he asked, drawing your eyes.  “Want to get started on the tree?  We don’t have to finish tonight, but we can put some of your favorite ornaments up first, if you want.”

You nodded, leading the way to the library where Sam had put the tree.  “That sounds great.  Just a few for the evening would be good, especially with how much you did while we were gone.”

Sam smiled at your back, hoping that his planning and work wasn’t for naught.  You were already smiling happily as you saw everything Sam had decorated, so he figured he had done good.  You headed straight for your little ornament box, the one that you’d been collecting things in for a few years now.  Sometimes when you were on a case, you’d find an ornament you liked from the town and buy it, putting it carefully away for the tree.

Sam watched as you chose a few ornaments, handing him a few and instructing him where to put them on the tree.  The two of you moved around each other shyly, Sam too nervous to do anything.

When a dozen ornaments were on the tree, you stood tall, nodding at the tree.  “I think that’s good for tonight,” you said, looking to Sam for approval.  “Oh…” you said, eyes drawn above his head.

Sam looked up, realizing that he’d unknowingly stepped beneath one of the bunches of mistletoe he’d hung.  He gulped, staring at the little plant, before he looked back at you.  You had a light blush on your face and you were biting your lip, looking as cute as ever.

“Aren’t you going to help me out, here?  I’m stuck under this mistletoe until…”

Sam’s words were stopped as you launched on your tiptoes, catching his lips in a chaste kiss.  You pulled back nearly as quickly as you’d kissed him, Sam chasing after your lips.

“Y/N…” he said, his hands finding your waist.  You smiled, seeing the sincerity and emotion in his face.  You nodded minutely, just enough for Sam to lean down to give you a proper kiss.

His lips pressed against yours, barely moving before he reached a hand into your hair, pulling you closer to him.  You moaned into his mouth, letting him know that he had understood your late-night call with Bess correctly.  You did want him, just as he wanted you.

Sam pulled away, your eyebrows worried at the act.  “Hold on just a sec-“ Sam said, holding a finger up and rushing across the room. He found the box that held your necklace, unable to wait to give it to you any longer.  He brought it back to you, holding it out in presentation.

“I know it’s not Christmas yet, but I can’t wait any longer to give this to you.  Y/N, I want to be with you this holiday season and for all holiday seasons in the future – I want you to be my girlfriend.  Will you?”

Sam opened the box, showing you the pendant.  You gasped at the beauty and at his words, eyes forming emotional tears.  “I’d love that, Sam,” you answered simply, earning another swift kiss from him before he pulled the pendant from the box, holding it out to put on your neck.

You turned around, moving your hair out of the way so that Sam could hook the necklace into place. You felt the stone, the jewelry holding so much more meaning than just protection.  Sam had given it to you as a promise, and that promise was making your heart thump with happiness.

Sam kissed your neck gently before turning you back around, pulling you into a hug that you melted into, mind and heart looking forward to sharing this holiday season with the man you loved.


End file.
